


We Fake What We Don't Know

by angelsandkings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abusive!Patrick, Bottom Pete, D/s undertones, M/M, Top Patrick, Unreliable Narrator, fucked up pete, shock collars!, there's no actual sex but it's definitely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandkings/pseuds/angelsandkings
Summary: [title from "what we don't know" by linkin park]Pete basically belongs to Patrick. Every part of his body, mind, and soul is Patrick's to use and abuse, and that's just the way Pete likes it.





	We Fake What We Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> welp i just kinda shat this out like 2 hours ago and i just took a few hours to edit but uhhhh i dont exactly have a beta reader so if anyone wants to do that for me that'd be great. idek who im talking to at this point, like hardly anyone reads my awful fics dksndksnd whatever ig i'll just pretend sksksk

Pete softly tugs at the collar wrapped securely around his neck with a careful finger. He guarantees his hand doesn't end up too close to the buckle holding it on him. If he inches too close, Patrick might recognize that he touched it, changed it, and believe that he was attempting to escape. He isn't, and he has no intent on leaving Patrick anytime soon, or ever. If Patrick notices the slightest difference in the way the collar is positioned, he'll get a shock.

Patrick's mood is always unpredictable when they're alone. Around people, he's more shy and leans on Pete for comfort when he's anxious about playing a show. Pete's not sure if that's how the singer actually sees him in those moments, or if it's just what he wants everyone else to believe. But as soon as everybody leaves the room, the beast comes out to play, and, if he has enough time, Patrick will put his collar on him, and give him a few shocks to remind him to behave while he can't immediately address the issue and serve proper punishment. Pete always does, because one thing that pisses Patrick off more than his general disobedience, is disobedience in a public setting, where he has to contain himself until it's just the two of them.

Pete isn't certain if Andy or Joe have ever noticed the traces of fear that hide in his eyes and his sudden habit of rubbing his sore neck after leaving him alone with Patrick for more than 10 minutes. He sure hopes they don't, and never do, because if Patrick ever finds out that they can see the signs written all over him like the ink he uses to cover pages on pages of notebook paper with shitty lyrics... he'd be so doomed.

It didn't start out like this. Pete was actually the one to suggest it to his boyfriend. He thought it'd be fun to mess around with a shock collar during sex, and he found one online that could reach up to 250 volts. Patrick was extremely hesitant to use it at first, but now he'd come to adore the sheer power he held over Pete, and, dare he say, sort of abused it. He could never tell Patrick that, he's too afraid of the reaction he might get. Sometimes he likes to think that Patrick really doesn't mean any harm, and just hasn't realized that what he's doing is a little far from Pete's original plan. Those are the times he does want to say it, just to hear the words on his lips, no matter how sour they might come out. Before he has time to act, though, the other side of his brain argues that Patrick knows exactly what he's doing, and would be highly irritated with Pete for pointing out the obvious, thus he becomes too nervous to ever do a thing.

No matter what, he still loves Patrick. He would do anything for him, and he's only become more confident in saying that since this whole thing started. Pete basically belongs to Patrick. Every part of his body, mind, and soul is Patrick's to use and abuse, and that's just the way Pete likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope u enjoyed it but honestly dont really blame me if u didnt im like 14 so what else does one expect?


End file.
